robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki - Main Page/Previous Featured Content
This page lists all the content that has previously been featured on the main page of Robot Wars Wiki, including articles, videos and polls. Featured Articles 2008 *'February 20': Robot Wars 2009 *'April 17': Panic Attack *'May 5': Gravity *'May 25': Barber-Ous *'June 13': Killertron *'July 6': Cassius *'July 23': Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Semi-Final 1 *'August 8': Thrown Out of the Arena *'August 24': Wheely Big Cheese *'September 4': The Steel Avenger *'September 19': Behemoth *'October 3': Storm 2 *'October 18': Gemini *'October 31': PulverizeR *'November 14': Lightning *'November 29': Spikasaurus *'December 13': 101 *'December 27': Team Nemesis 2010 *'January 8': X-Terminator *'January 23': Ming *'February 6': Firestorm *'February 20': Stinger *'March 7': King Buxton *'March 22': Wild Thing *'April 4': Supernova *'April 18': Spawn Again *'May 3': The Morgue *'May 17': Dominator 2 *'June 5': Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat A *'July 6': Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat J *'July 31': Bigger Brother *'September 5': Crushtacean *'December 8': The Revolutionist 2011 *'January 5': Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat B *'February 22': Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Tag Team Terror *'March 19': Diotoir *'April 18': Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat L *'May 20': Hypno-Disc *'July 1': Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat J *'September 1': Razer *'November 1': Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat B *'December 7': Dantomkia 2012 *'January 3': Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat F *'February 6': Napalm *'March 2': Roadblock *'April 9': Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/All-Stars *'May 7': Plunderbird *'June 30': Typhoon 2 *'October 9': Sir Chromalot 2013 *'February 19': German Robot Wars/Heat A *'September 11': Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Annihilator *'October 09': Gyrobot *'November 06': Terrorhurtz/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *'December 04': Blade 2014 *'January 01': Team Roaming Robots *'February 05': Team Juggerbot *'March 05': Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Grand Final *'April 02': Bulldog Breed *'April 30': Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) *'May 28': Black Hole *'June 25': Robochicken *'July 23': Team Robot Dojo *'August 20': Thor *'September 17': Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1/Grand Final *'October 15': Panzer Mk *'November 12': Lizzard *'December 10': Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Celebrity Special 2015 *'January 8': Team Big Brother *'February 5': Nemesis *'March 5': Cold Fusion Team *'April 2': Recyclopse *'April 30': Pussycat *'May 28': S.M.I.D.S.Y. *'June 25': DTK *'July 23': Recyclopse *'August 20': Team Typhoon *'September 17': Hellbent *'October 29': Matilda *'December 10': Team Chaos 2016 *'May 8': Storm Force *'July 14': Cassius Chrome *'August 14': Robot Wars: Series 8/Heat 1 *'September 22': Apollo *'November 9': Carbide *'December 28': Chaos 2 2017 *'January 31': Kadeena Machina *'March 2': Terrorhurtz *'July 23': S3 *'August 21': Robot Wars: Series 9/Grand Final *'September 24': Clusterbots *'October 20': Robot Wars Arena/Series 8-10 *'November 8': Thrown Out of the Arena *'December 11': Eruption 2018 *'January 15': Team Nemesis *'February 20': Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat A *'April 6': Vulture *'June 20': Typhoon *'November 11': Iron-Awe 2019 * February 9: Mr. Psycho * April 12: Cassius * July 30: Growler Featured Videos 2008 *'February 20': File:Robot Wars The First Wars - Grand Final 2009 *'February 14': File:Robot Wars UK - Extreme 2 - Commonwealth Carnage *'April 16': File:Series 7 Heat C Special Event - Battle Of The Spinners *'May 6': File:Series 7 Heat D Final *'May 16': File:The Fourth Wars - Northern Annihilator, Round 1 *'May 28': File:The Sixth Wars, Heat K, Eliminator 1 *'June 13': File:Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe Awe *'July 6': File:Robot Wars Extreme 2 - Tag Team Terror Final *'July 23': File:Robot Wars Series7 - Semi Final 1 - 2 *'August 8': File:Robot Wars Series7 - Heat O, Round 2 *'August 24': File:Robot Wars Series 5 - Heat D, Round 2 *'September 4': File:Robot Wars Series 7 - Heat I, Final *'September 19': File:Robot Wars Series 5 - Heat B, Semi-Final *'October 3': File:Robot Wars Series 6 - Heat D, Round 1 *'October 18': File:European Championship, Eliminator 2 *'October 31': File:Series 7, Heat O, Round 2 *'November 14': File:Series 5, Heat D, Round 2 *'November 29': File:Series 5, Semi-Final 1, Round 1 *'December 13': File:Series 3, Heat M, Round 2 *'December 27': File:Series 4, Heat L, Eliminator 1 2010 *'January 8': File:Series 4, Heat K, Eliminator 2 *'January 23': File:Series 7, Heat L, Final *'February 6': File:Series 6, Heat I, Heat Final *'February 20': File:Series 7, Heat O, Round 2 *'March 7': File:Minor Meldown, Battle 4 *'March 22': File:Series 6, Semi Final 2, Round 2 *'April 4': File:Series 3, Grand Final, Round 1 *'April 18': File:Series 7, All Stars, Round 1 *'May 3': File:International League, Group B *'May 17': File:Series 7, Semi Final 2, Round 1 *'June 5': File:Series 2, Grudge Matches *'July 6': File:Series 2, Final Part 2 *'July 31': File:Series 7, Heat F, Final *'September 5': File:New Blood, Heat 1, Round 1 *'December 8': File:Series 5, Grand Final, Eliminator 1 2011 *'January 10': File:Series 6, Grand Final *'February 12': File:Razer vs Pussycat (Series 4 and Extreme 1) *'March 19': File:Series 5, Heat G, Semi-Final 1 *'April 18': File:First World Championship Final *'May 20': File:Series 3, Heat H, Round 1 *'July 1': File:Series 4, Heat J, Eliminator 2 *'September 1': File:Series 5, Grand Final, Eliminator 2 *'November 1': File:Series 7, Heat I, Round 1 *'December 7': File:Hypnodisc Vs Splinter 2012 *'January 3': File:Series 5, Heat F, Part 3 (Semi-Finals) *'February 6': File:Series 2, Grand Final, Part 3 *'March 2': File:Series 4, Gemini Pinball Run *'April 9': File:Robotwars Series 3 International League Championship Part 1 *'May 7': File:Robotwars Series 5 Final Part 4 *'June 30': File:Series 3 Heat E Final *'October 9': File:Hypno-Disc vs Robogeddon (Robot Wars battle) 2013 *'February 19': File:Robot Wars Series7 - Heat J Final *'September 11': File:Robot Wars Extreme 2 - Annihilator Round 1 *'October 09': File:Gyrobot - UK Robot Wars Series 6 Qualifier *'November 06': File:Robot Warriors Series 1 Heat D Part 1 *'December 05': File:Blade v Spike 2014 *'January 01': File:20 GL1 WB Ripper v Eruption v Manta v Dystopia *'February 05': File:Tricerabot & Rosie the Riveter Vs Tut Tut & Drillzilla *'March 05': File:Robotwars Series 4 Grand Final Part 1 *'April 02': File:Robot Wars Extreme 2 - Tag Team Terror Battle 4 *'April 30': File:Nerd³ Plays... Robot Wars Extreme Destruction *'May 28': File:The European Championship - Battle 2 *'June 25': File:Robot Wars Series7 - Heat M Final *'July 23': File:Nickelodeon Robot Wars Mayhem Propeller-Head Vs Xylon Vs Rosie the Riveter *'August 20': File:Robot Wars Lightning v Thor *'September 17': File:Dutch Robot Wars Series 1, Grand Final, Part 1 *'October 15': File:Panzer MK2 Vs Revolutionist (Robot Wars US Championship Final) *'November 12': File:Dutch Robot Wars Series 2 Grand Final-0 *'December 10': File:Robotwars Series 4 Celebrity Special Part 1 2015 *'January 8': File:Hypno-Disc vs Bigger Brother *'February 5': File:RWars Series 1 Heat A Part 2 *'March 5': File:7th Wars All Stars Championship Part 1 *'April 2': File:Series 1 Grand Final (Robot Wars Batle) *'April 30': File:Robot Wars robot history Pussycat part 1 (series 1-Extreme)-0 *'May 28': File:Robot Wars UK Series 6 Heat J *'June 25': File:Robot Wars Extreme 2 - Featherweight Final *'July 23': File:RWars Series 1 Heat E Part 1 *'August 20': File:Technogames Football *'September 17': File:Robot Wars Series 7 Heat G Part 2 *'October 29': File:All about Matilda Polls Category:Featured Content